


Come Back Home

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: Seungkwan always got rejected by Hansol, but a little favor from Hansol would not hurt, right?





	Come Back Home

_Boo Seungkwan_ , a senior in his last year of high school, a proud Jeju Boy that actually already left his beloved hometown to Seoul since he was six years old, _for the sake of a brighter future_ , his mother said. 

His mother sent him to their close relatives in Seoul, but Seungkwan decided to move to a small and pretty-affortable flat near his school, he thought it was the time to be independent and less burden to everyone else, as he got a small part-time jobs for money – his mother insisted to pay his living expenses though, he is still too young. He shared half of his flat with his nine-years-long-crush-that-eventually-became-his boyfriend, _Choi Hansol_.

_Choi Hansol_ , a born Korean, half-Korean half-Caucasian. Since he was still a kid, he often got weird looks and teases from people around him. What was so different about him? His white skin? His sharp features? His brownish hair? Nothing much differences between him and them – they both are human; they both were born and raised in Korea, and talked in Korean language – why was he being treated like this? Hansol became a quiet person, since no one wanted to be his friends.

He was like an invisible glass in front of his classmates.

But Seungkwan, young Boo Seungkwan who transferred from Jeju to Hansol's school in the mid of the first semester in the first grade, was different. He was very loud and talked a lot, like ten times Hansol's voice and social skills. Seungkwan, of course, tried to talk to Hansol as well, but of course, Hansol was only silent. And his first sentence that came out of Seungkwan's lips was, "you look so, very _beautiful_ ," that Hansol only thought of it as a joke, or even a mocking.  Hansol only ignored the chubby-cheeked boy but the latter determinedly made a goal to talk to the quiet boy.

Little did they know, Seungkwan started falling in love with Hansol.

 


End file.
